Chocolate favorito
by Randuril
Summary: Especial de San Valentín. Ranma&Akane


Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**Chocolate favorito**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_Honmei choko_

.

.

El copo de nieve se arrastró con el viento y golpeó el cristal de la ventana, donde se quedó atrapado en la fría superficie. Pareció vibrar un instante, azotado por las corrientes de la mañana, y después se desprendió fácil, danzando etéreo, alejándose junto con sus hermanos.

En el interior de la habitación, Akane abrió los ojos y sintió de a poco el dolor atenazar todo su cuerpo. El cuarto estaba helado, igual que toda la casa; la oscuridad apenas se iba disipando en aquella hora temprana. En su corazón sintió una punzada, algo debía recordar sobre aquel día y se le escapaba. ¿Qué era?, ¿qué era?

Se levantó despacio, sintiendo el peso en todas las articulaciones, que le recordaron sin piedad todos los años que había vivido. Un suspiro mezcla de gemido y resignación se abrió paso entre sus labios un poco resecos.

—Oh —murmuró al atisbar por la ventana. Alargó la mano hasta la mesita de noche y a tientas buscó sus anteojos, los que se calzó en seguida—. Oh, ¡pero si está nevando!

Aquello regocijó su corazón sin saber exactamente por qué, y una agradable tibieza se extendió por su cuerpo contrastando con lo frío de la habitación. Sintió que ese día, que debía ser especial, lo era. Pero, ¿por qué? Algo olvidaba.

_¿Qué era?, ¿qué era?_

Se enderezó otro poco para estirar la mano ahora hacia el interruptor de la luz, que la cegó un momento al inundar la habitación con su chispa amarilla. ¿Qué era?, ¿qué era?, pensó una vez más.

Encima de la mesita estaban los frascos de sus remedios, la lista de horarios a los que debía tomar cada cosa, un pequeño calendario de cartón y, más atrás, muy cerca de la lámpara donde la luz le diera bien, una fotografía de su boda.

Akane tomó el calendario.

—Ah, sí, ya estamos en febrero… Catorce.

¡Eso era!

—Es 14 de febrero —pronunció en voz alta, como para que no se le olvidara.

Ahora recordaba que tenía una sorpresa preparada. Soltó una pequeña risita y sacó las piernas de la cama con cuidado, tomándose mucho más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Sus pies, abrigados con gruesas medias, rozaron apenas el suelo de madera y tuvo que hacer una mueca mientras se frotaba los brazos. Ese día, al contrario de otros anteriores, agradeció que sus hijos y sus nietos hubieran insistido en que cambiara los futones, que habían sido tradicionales desde el día de su matrimonio, por una cama de estilo occidental. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil levantarse por las mañanas. Cada vez le costaba un poco más respirar.

¡Claro que nunca lo aceptaría ni se lo diría a nadie! Ella era Akane Saotome, una artista marcial.

Entumecida, se levantó, poniéndose en seguida la gruesa bata encima del pijama. Deslizó la puerta corrediza de su habitación y se adentró en los pasillos oscuros de la casa. A esa hora no había nadie, faltaba todavía para que su nieta Kasumi pasara a saludarla como cada mañana. Y también para que, a las siete y treinta minutos de la mañana exactamente, llamara por teléfono su sobrina Rei. De su madre Nabiki había sacado aquella sagaz puntualidad, aunque no lo madrugadora, eso era claro. ¿Habría sido algo heredado por el lado paterno? ¡Pobre Rei! Tan pequeña y haber perdido a su madre de aquella manera… Akane nunca olvidaría sus ojos inteligentes buscando respuestas.

Casi gimoteó al recordar aquello y se sintió todavía más vieja, divagando por cuestiones que ya estaban en el pasado, que todos habían afrontado, sufrido y dejado atrás.

—Solo una experiencia más… —murmuró Akane mientras andaba lentamente a pasitos cortos, su cuerpo algo encorvado. Se pasó una mano por su cabello corto que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser tan negro que daba reflejos azules, y ahora mostraba la blanca tonalidad que le daba todo el aspecto de una dulce ancianita. Recordó a la madre de su esposo en aquel instante—. Tía Nodoka…

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, con la mano muy cerca del interruptor de la luz, frunciendo el ceño. Se le había aparecido con absoluta claridad una imagen sonriente de su suegra, que había logrado llegar hasta los noventa y cuatro años de edad, con el cabello canoso recogido en su moño de siempre, el kimono impecable, el rostro cargado de arrugas, pero con aquella frescura, aquella dignidad que siempre Akane le había envidiado.

—Tía Nodoka —repitió Akane, ahora en voz más baja.

Meció la cabeza con lentitud. Por supuesto que no la había visto, era solo un recuerdo, pero resultó tan vivaz que por un instante Akane estuvo desconcertada. Le sucedía mucho más a menudo últimamente que se ponía a pensar en todas las personas que se habían ido.

Cosas de anciana seguramente.

Encendiendo todas las luces en su camino, llegó al pie de la escalera. La recorrió un escalofrío y pensó que debería haberse traído una bufanda también, aquel día estaba inusualmente helado, pero imaginar en tener que volver a hacer todo el camino hacia su habitación y después regresar hasta la cocina le quitó las ganas. Al menos ya no dormía en el piso de arriba, ¡se cansaba de solo tener que imaginar bajar las escaleras cada mañana!

Entró en la cocina y encendió la luz. Luego, puso agua a calentar en la tetera, un movimiento producto de la costumbre, pues Ranma siempre terminaba mojado de alguna forma con agua fría y transformado en chica, por lo que, al casarse, había tomado el hábito de tener siempre agua calentándose.

Luego, Akane se dio cuenta de que no era necesaria ya el agua caliente para eso.

Se dio la vuelta un tanto extrañada y observó toda la cocina.

¿Para qué había bajado hasta la cocina?

_¿Qué era?, ¿qué era?_

Se dio golpecitos con un dedo sobre los labios, pensando. ¡Ah, su mente ya no era lo que fue en otra época!

Después vio el pequeño paquete sobre la mesada de la cocina.

—Oh, sí, hoy es 14 de febrero —dijo con seguridad.

Se acercó al paquete y sonrió ampliamente al observar su brillante envoltura. Lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata.

Después salió de la cocina, mientras en la estufa seguía calentándose la tetera.

.

.

Sus pantuflas se arrastraron por el suelo de tierra hasta detenerse ante la entrada del dojo. Akane forcejeó un poco con el pasador de la puerta antes de poder quitarlo, pero no la abrió en seguida, se quedó allí de pie, resollando, mientras el aire escapaba de su boca condensándose en el frío de la mañana. Respiró enérgicamente un par de veces, una punzada cruzó por su pecho y ella decidió ignorarla apretando los labios.

Empujó ambas puertas del dojo y dejó que la luz mortecina entrara en el silencioso recinto. A pesar de que hacía años que no se usaba siempre estaba limpio y ordenado. Akane dejó las pantuflas afuera y anduvo descalza por el suelo de madera, que crujía de tanto en tanto mientras ella avanzaba.

Con la vista siempre adelante, sonrió al llegar al altar y ver la fotografía de su esposo allí. Se sentó despacio en el piso doblando las piernas. Una ráfaga de viento helado cruzó meciendo los mechones de su cabello. Junto las manos y rezó silenciosamente un instante cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos miró de nuevo la foto.

—Ranma…

Sin querer, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero en seguida sonrió. Ya hacía nueve años que Ranma había partido. Al principio creyó que no lo toleraría, su ausencia la quemaba como un fuego venenoso que se comía toda su vitalidad. Por meses se encerró en su habitación, rodeada de la ropa de él, casi sin comer, queriendo dejarse morir ella también para acompañarlo; fue en aquel momento cuando su corazón se debilitó. Habían sido sus hijos, sus sobrinas y sobrinos, sus amados nietos los que la habían traído a la vida otra vez. Luego se acostumbró, poco a poco, a vivir sin Ranma, a pensarlo a cada instante, recordarlo en cualquier esquina de la casa, en la tibieza del kotatsu, en la brisa del verano que hacía tintinear la campanilla que colgaba en el dintel de la puerta. Los demás pensaban que lo había superado y se había resignado, pero en realidad ella solo esperaba ese momento en que se reunieran otra vez, porque estaba segura de que ambos reencarnarían en cuerpos jóvenes para conocerse y amarse otra vez, de manera intensa y alocada, y sus destinos se enredarían como las hebras del hilo rojo que ella sabía que los unía incluso más allá de la muerte.

Solo pensar en ese momento la convencía de ponerse en pie cada día. Cada minuto era un minuto más cerca de Ranma, su único y verdadero amor, su pervertido prometido, su orgulloso esposo, el hombre extraordinario y que siempre decía la palabra equivocada, al que ella quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas y al siguiente instante abrazar y no soltar jamás.

—Ranma…

El aire helado sopló con fuerza dentro del dojo, acarreando algunos copos de nieve que se amontonaron en la entrada. El cuerpo de Akane tembló, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. Del bolsillo de su bata sacó el pequeño paquete envuelto.

—Feliz San Valentín, Ranma —murmuró mirando la fotografía y sonrojándose un poco a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado en que había pronunciado aquella misma frase—. Es un chocolate casero, solo para ti… ¡No te preocupes, no lo hice yo! —agregó después frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Es obra de nuestra nieta Kasumi, esa niña sí que tiene mano para la cocina…

Akane abrió el paquete y sacó el pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón. Le dio un mordisco, ¡estaba delicioso!

En ese momento recordó a su padre y cómo cada 14 de febrero se sentaba ceremoniosamente frente a la imagen de su difunta esposa y se comía, entre lágrimas, su chocolate favorito, aquel que su mujer siempre le había regalado mientras estuvieron casados. Esa escena siempre le generaba un profundo respeto y solemnidad a Akane cuando era una niña, pero creía comprenderla un poco más ahora que ella misma era viuda, pues sentía a Ranma siempre muy cerca y no le parecía extraño compartir ese momento con él.

El viento frío la azotó nuevamente. Akane cerró los ojos y se comió el resto del chocolate, dejándose inundar de los recuerdos y el sabor dulce de la golosina.

—Ran… ma…

Entonces creyó escuchar pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Abrió los ojos somnolienta, una fuerte luz inundaba todo el dojo. ¿Tanto había dormido? Ya debía ser media mañana. ¡Cómo pasaban de rápidas las horas!

Una calidez la envolvió por los hombros y abrigó su espalda. Akane parpadeó al observar la manta que la cubría y escuchar la voz gentil que habló junto a ella.

—Akane…

—¿Ranma?

Su rostro estaba un poco desdibujado, quizá era por sus anteojos que ya no le servían como antes, o quizá las lágrimas borroneaban su visión. Pero el cabello canoso estaba trenzado como siempre y una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—Es hora de ir a casa, Akane.

—Oh… —Su corazón se aceleró por alguna razón como si fuera otra vez una chica de dieciséis años, cuando él tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos nudosas y ásperas la suya, tan blanca pero igual de desgastada.

Akane se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del dojo mientras Ranma la guiaba. La luz afuera era cada vez más intensa.

—Pero, Ranma… hoy… siento que algo especial sucedía hoy pero no puedo recordar qué era… —dijo ella en un susurro.

_¿Qué era?, ¿qué era?_

Ranma se volteó a mirarla.

—No te preocupes, lo único importante y especial es que estamos juntos —replicó.

Akane sonrió encantada, sabiendo que era cierto.

El teléfono sonó por toda la casa exactamente a las siete y treinta de la mañana, pero Akane no lo oyó.

.

.

Kasumi ni siquiera pensó en quitarse los zapatos cuando corrió a grandes zancadas por el dojo. Su abuela estaba allí, quieta, sentada dándole la espalda, pero no respondía a sus gritos. Cayó de rodillas junto a ella y la abrazó.

Estaba helada.

No respiraba.

El corazón de Kasumi se contrajo. En el piso junto a Akane estaba el chocolate que ella había preparado para su abuela el día anterior, aún sin abrir. La anciana tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro pacífico, y una sonrisa, esa de la que Ranma Saotome se había enamorado tantos años atrás, permanecía imborrable en sus labios.

**.**

**.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**Fin**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Si les gustan mis historias apóyenme con un café virtual en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

**.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-


End file.
